A person may capture images or video content when visiting an attraction, such as a theme park for example. However, capturing quality content in such a setting can sometimes be challenging. For example, the person in question may not be in all the captured content by virtue of the fact that they are ‘behind the camera’—that is to say they are the person capturing the images or video. This can make it difficult for the person to appear in any content unless they are happy to ask someone else to capture an image for example, which may result in a substandard result, especially if the person asked does not know how to properly operate the camera equipment. Furthermore, the necessity to carry and use such image capture equipment can be tiresome for a user, or it may simply be the case that the person has forgotten to bring camera equipment with them. It is also possible that some of the most desirable images or video may be impossible for a person to capture. For example, on certain attractions in a theme park the person may not be able to capture content while they are on the attraction due to safety or practicality issues.